Max mad! Max destroy!
by SupergirlFanfiction
Summary: Max is angry at Supergirl for locking him up in a cell. After he gets his hands on kryptonite there is no way of telling what will happen next.


Supergirl heat visioned the drone that was following her. It exploded and disintegrated. About five more drones appeared to follow her. "Come on Max. Leave me alone. You have been warned." Supergirl said letting her irritation show. Then she vaporized the drones. Another drone appeared. She was getting annoyed. 'I should have let Max rot in that cell' she thought before punching the drone to the ground and destroying it. She then flew to Max's facility and landed on his window sill. Max said, "Oh Supergirl. What a pleasant surprise.". "Call of your stupid drones and quit stalking me." Supergirl said. "Yeah I don't think so." Max taunted. A drone flew behind Supergirl and shot her arm with kryptonite in liquid form. She fell to the ground and gripped her arm in pain. She heard the kryptonite sizzle at her skin as it dripped away. Supergirl's veins bulged green as she struggled to her hands and knees. Max kneeled down and said, "Now YOU have been warned.". He punched Supergirl in the face and she slammed back to the ground. She groaned in pain as she was still engulfed by the kryptonite. Two men walked in. "Get this insect off my property." Max demanded. "Oh and before you go," Max said before the drone released a small amount of kryptonite dust into the air. Supergirl grasped for air. Her lungs felt as if they were burning. Max waved his hand at the two men and they grabbed Supergirl's arms and dragged her out. They threw her into an alleyway. Supergirl struggled on the ground as she continued to gasp for air. She looked up at the sky and looked at the stars. Her vision became blurry blurry and she blacked out. The next day at CatCo Mrs. Grant was calling for Kira. "It has been an hour, Kira is late and I don't have my coffee!" Cat ranted. Supergirl finally woke up. The sun beamed in her face as a wave of relief hit her from the sun. Her breathing improved, but it was still was a unsteady. Supergirl picked up her phone and had 23 missed calls from Alex and 1 missed call from Cat. "Oh no I'm late!" Supergirl said. She texted Alex and told her she was fine. Supergirl changed into her normal clothes and put on her glasses. She rushed to Noonan's and got Cat's latte. There was a bruise on Kara's face where Max punched her. The kryptonite was just slowing down the regeneration. Then she left with Cat's coffee. There was a man there that was hiding behind his hood. He was watching Supergirl leave the coffee shop. He knew her identity. In his lap there was a box. He opened it up and it was mainly empty except at the bottom there was a tiny left over portion of kryptonite. "Looks like I'm going to have to refill Max's stock of kryptonite. It didn't kill her yet, but at least we know it is still affecting her based on that bruise." he whispered to himself. Once she got to CatCo she had to be a hero. Save these people from the wrath of Cat when she doesn't have her coffee. "I am soo sorry Mrs. Grant I was an hour late." Kara apologize. Cat looked up at her and was just about to yell at her, but before she could she saw the bruise on the side of her face. "Oh my gosh what happened to you?" Cat asked with worry in her voice. "Yeah…. That's a little harder to explain." she said while fiddling with her glasses. "Umm here is you coffee Mrs. Grant." she said as she handed the coffee to Mrs. Grant. "Awww finally. Now book me a waxing appointment with that person that is rumored to be one of the greatest pyso in National City.". "Right away." Kara said before walking out of her office. After a couple of minutes she went out on one of the balconies. She went out there to stand in the sun. She had to get that dumb kryptonite from dumb Maxwell Lord out of her system. She stood out there for about twenty minutes and that is all she needed. She felt great and her bruise was gone. Then at the end when she went home Alex was waiting for her. "Where were you last night? You didn't answer you calls. You weren't at the DEO or at your house.". "Yeah about that we have a big problem." Kara said. "Oh no." Alex said. "I was flying around the city and Max's drones kept following me and I kept destroying them. It was getting annoying so I warned him to stop and more arrived so I showed up at his facility and told him to stop. He had another one of his drones after me and shot me with kryptonite.". "Kryptonite? How did he get Kryptonite?" Alex questioned. "Exactly! And then he punched me. Two of his men arrived and before they took me Max released kryptonite in the air. The two men dragged me away as kryptonite was in my lungs. Threw me in an alleyway and left me there. Eventually I blacked out, but today I recovered in the sun. I'm fine, Alex. I promise." Kara said. "I can't believe Max. What if he comes back?" Alex asked. "I don't know, but let's not worry about it." Kara insisted. "Ok, ok." Alex agreed. "Did you use the kryptonite on Supergirl? I mean that is why you wanted it, right?" Lillian asked Max. "Oh yes I did. She is weaker than I thought, but I want more." Max said. "As you wish." Lillian said as he handed a small box of kryptonite to Max. "Thank you. Now let's see how Supergirl likes to be locked up in a cell." Max said with a cynical grin. The next day Kara had a lunch date with Lena. They were just talking. Then Lena said, "Hey I have heard some crazy news about Maxwell Lord and Supergirl.". "What is it?" Kara asked hoping not to hear what she thinks she is about to say. "Well Max was using kryptonite against her. Shot her with some of it and then released it into the air. Then abandoned her in an alleyway." Lena said. "And where did you hear this from?" Kara asked. "Well I saw her fighting off some of Max's drones and then she went to his facility. I was curious so I hacked into Max's security cameras. It wasn't easy, but I did. I rewinded the tapes and saw what happened. Max was always a prick, but I didn't think that he was capable of this." Lena explained. "Wow. That's crazy." Kara scoffed. Later that night when Kara was home one of Max's drones shot a kryptonite dart at Kara's neck. The second he shot it Kara got up to go and get some ice cream. The dart hit the wall and Kara shot around seeing the dart fused into the wall. She turned to the opened window and used her x-ray vision. She saw the drone floating in the air. She put on her suit as fast as a blink. She flew out the window and smashed the drone into little bits. More drones appeared. They started to fly away as Supergirl chased after them. They were in front of LCorp. Supergirl heat visioned and smashed the drones. Lena ran outside on her balcony watching the battle in fear, but excitement. Good fear. Then one of the drones shot kryptonite liquid at her. Just like last time. Supergirl cried out in pain as she crashed onto Lena's balcony. Right in front of Lena. Lena backed up into her office. She didn't know what to do. The only thing she could do was just stand there and watch or run like a coward which she was not going to do. She gripped her arm. She lied there on the ground, but still managed to heat vision the remaining drones. Green veins bulged as she continued to fight off the drones, but they just kept coming. One of the drones shot kryptonite at Supergirl's leg. She wailed in pain as another shot kryptonite and another. Then Lena couldn't just watch as Supergirl is being killed. She ran to grab a gun. She stood in front of Supergirl and shot at the drones. One of the drones started to shoot back at Lena, but before they got the her Supergirl used all of her strength to run in front of Lena and protecting her from the bullets. A drone shoots a syringe filled with kryptonite at Supergirl. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain. The drone shot another. She struggled before passing out. "Supergirl!" Lena yelled. Lena shot off the other drones and then before more drones appeared she carried Supergirl inside and closed the door. Lena sat at her desk as she worryingly looked at Supergirl's lifeless body on the ground. A couple minutes pass and Supergirl shot up. Gasping for breath. She looked around and realized that she was in Lena's office. She stood up and looked at Lena. Remembering what happened she asked, "Lena?". "Supergirl are you ok?" Lena asked. "Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" She asked. "Well after you passed out I shot off the other drones and then brought you inside." Lena replied. "You saved my life. Thank you." Supergirl said. "Of course." Lena replied. "Well I have to go. See you around Lena." she said before flying off. As she was flying off more drones appeared. Supergirl was getting extremely annoyed. She destroyed the drones and went back to Max's facility. "Why do you keep attacking me?" Supergirl barked. Max turned over to Supergirl. "Because you are a menace!" Max hissed. Supergirl heard a drone getting ready to shoot behind her. She ran out of the way and heat visioned the drone. "Not this time." Supergirl remarked. A whole entire herd of drones appeared. "Wow you have a lot of these. Too bad all of your hard work will be destroyed." Supergirl mocked before destroying all of the drones. She then punched Max in the stomach and sent him crashing into the wall. Due to Supergirl's strength he was knocked out. "Hopefully that should stop him. Know what he is really going up against." Supergirl whispered to herself before flying out the window. The next day when she went to work Max was on the TV. He was boosting his career by saying that Supergirl attacked her. "Kira book me an appointment with Supergirl after work." Mrs. Grant said. "Yes Mrs. Grant." Kara said. After work Supergirl flew onto Cat's balcony. "Is it true? Did you attack Maxwell Lord?" Cat asked as if she was disappointed. "Yeah it's true." Supergirl admitted. "But why? I mean yeah he deserved it, but why?" Cat asked. "He tried to kill me. Nearly killed me actually. Nearly killed my friend. He attacked me in my own home!" Supergirl let her irritation show. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out I'm just stressed." Supergirl apologized. "Wait he knows your identity?" Cat asked surprised. "He put a literal camera on an item that belonged to someone close to me. He watched and listened to everything." Supergirl explained. "Woah. I don't even know what to say." Cat exclaimed. "Supergirl watch out!" Cat yells as she spotted a drone outside. Supergirl quickly turns around as she catches a kryptonite syringe just an inch away from piercing her neck. "When will you give up Max?" Supergirl yells at the drone. "When you're dead." Max says from the drone. "Oh great. Looks like you will never give up." Supergirl bickered before heat visioning the drone from existences. "I have to go." Supergirl says to Cat as she flies out the window. She watches out for more drones. She even x-rays the area. She finds nothing. So she just goes home. She watches TV and eats potstickers for an hour. Then she goes to bed. In the middle of the night she wakes up because she is so paranoid that Max will attack her while she is sleeping. She looks around and is satisfied to see that there is nothing there. She then falls right back to sleep. "I need something stronger. I need something that even Supergirl can't fight." Max tells Cadmus. "Fine. We will give you another load of kryptonite, but that will be your last. I know you will use it wisely." Lillian said. They gave Max a smaller box of kryptonite. The next day after a long day of work Supergirl was saving a family from a fire. After that she decided to go home and get some rest. As she was on her way more drones appeared, but these ones didn't have kryptonite. Supergirl was annoyed, but they couldn't hurt her now. Even when she was home they appeared every here and there. Even when she was sleeping. After about an hour of constant waking up to drones she couldn't sleep. She got so annoyed that she went back to Max's complex. She flew through the window and said, "I am trying to sleep. What in the world do you want?!". Max turned to her and just grinned. Supergirl knew something was up so she turned around just as two kryptonite syringes flew straight for her. She grabbed them as they were inches away from piercing her. She dropped them to the ground and turned towards Max. "Is that all you got?" Supergirl challenged. Max slowly started to walk towards her while saying, "Oh Supergirl. You are too dumb to realize what I'm really doing.". The second he said that he took a kryptonite syringe from his pocket and stabbed her stomach. Supergirl gasped as she looks down at the syringe in her stomach. She fell to her knees as she felt a stinging pain. Her arms fell limp as she felt vulnerable. She looked up Max and he was looking back down grinning evilly. Supergirl then fell down to the ground unconscious. Max stood over her lifeless body. He glanced over at the syringe sticking out of her. Then he dragged her into room 52. The room that made Bizzaro. Instead in this room was a small cell made out of kryptonite emitters. He gathered all of the kryptonite he could to make this small cell. He threw he in there and left. About an hour later Supergirl woke up staring straight into the emitters. Pain soared through her body and she was too weak to barely move. The emitter were probably on full blast. She lifted her head and saw that she was in a small cell. That was mainly what she could see, but besides that her vision was too blurry to see. She saw a blurry figure walk in the room and walked towards her. Once he got close enough she could see Maxwell Lord. "Looks like you are the one in a cell. How does it feel?" Max taunted. Supergirl didn't reply. "Have fun rotting in that cell." Max said before walking out the door. About an hour later a woman ran through the door and towards Supergirl. Supergirl looked up and groaned in pain from trying to speak. The woman opened the door and grabbed Supergirl. She held her in her arms and said, "It is going to be okay, Supergirl.". She ran outside and put her in a van. It was in the middle of the night. The next thing Supergirl knew was that she woke up on a couch in someone's living room. She sat straight up as a wave of stinging pain hit her. "It's okay, it's okay. Take it easy." the woman said. "Who are you? What are you doing with me?" Supergirl said in distrust. "Calm down. You don't know me, but I know you. I know that you are a hero. You are Supergirl! Max was planning on letting you slowly die, and I couldn't stand by and let that happen. You save people so it was time we do the same." the woman said. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Supergirl said. Supergirl then looked out a window and saw that it was still night time. "I have to get home!" Supergirl said. She got up and walked towards the window. Before flying away she looked back at the woman and smiled. Then she flew out the window and headed home. She fell asleep and the next day she went to work like normal. The sun felt good on her skin. After work she had Alex come over and she explained what happened. "How are we supposed to stop him?" Kara asked. "I will handle it." Alex said as she walked out in anger at Max. Alex and some other agents stormed into Max's office. "Hold him down and search the area!" Alex demanded. Two agents held Max down as the rest of them gathered all of the kryptonite in the building. Hank got most of it, including the kryptonite cell. Hank scanned the area for any more kryptonite and they had gathered it all. Then they left, but before they left Alex punched Max in the face. :)


End file.
